


When it all crumbles down, you have to build it back up

by Booberfraggle



Category: Rayman (Video Games)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kinda? Not really, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booberfraggle/pseuds/Booberfraggle
Summary: Ales has an anxiety attack but luckily he isn't alone.
Relationships: Grand Minimus/Ales Mansay
Kudos: 8





	When it all crumbles down, you have to build it back up

**Author's Note:**

> Teensies .................. be dating .........

Ales tugged at his messy blue hair, pulling at each strand in pure desperation to make the thoughts that were roaming in his head go away. Every time he tried to push them out of his headspace they got louder and louder. Tears fell past his baggy eyes and down his cheeks. He was truly a mess, but why? What caused this? He couldn't think back for the life of him, it felt like he had been sobbing for ages. He wished he wasn't alone at times like this.

Well, he wished he didnt feel like he was alone. All too suddenly, he felt a nudge that anchored him closer to reality. Oh yeah, Minimus was here. His boyfriend. Ales snapped his head in Mini's direction, his heart pounding in his chest. Why was his heart pounding?? His boyfriend was here why was he freaking out.

Minimus said something but Ales' brain was too fuzzy to make out any words. Ales just quickly buried himself in his boyfriend's chest, allowing himself to get comfortable in the other's arms. He felt so pathetic.

Mini sat there shocked for a moment, before he looked down at his sobbing boyfriend. He hesitated for a moment, before gently pulling his boyfriend closer to him. He ran his hands through Ales' knotted hair, he'd have to remember to brush it in the morning. That could wait, he wanted to make sure the other teensy was okay. 

Eventually, the sobbing died down, gentle tears poured down now, as Ales pulled away from his lover's grasp. He sat there, silently staring down. Minimus wasn't sure what to do until he saw Ales scratching at his hands. It was an awful habit the magician had. Without a second thought Minimus grabbed his left hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Ales didn't make any noticable signs that it even registered in his brain. He just stared off, lost in his own thoughts. Atleast he wasn't hurting himself anymore.

Minimus just sat there until he felt something press into his side. He still held Ales' hand as the other cuddled into him, his mind finally quieting down and allowing him to go to sleep finally. Minimus couldn't remember the last time Ales' brain had allowed him to sleep. He pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's temple before deciding to go to sleep himself.

The two teesnies were asleep no less than 3 minutes later.


End file.
